thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dubrowski
Dubrowski is an officer of the New York City Police Department (NYPD). He was voiced by Matthew P. McCarthy. In The Film Dubrowski may be based off an officer in the film, like the one who got a bat thrown at his shin by Swan - they're both young, with dark brown hair, and a dimple. In The Game Out of all the missions that involve cops (them being missions 2-4, 11-16, and Flashbacks A,C & E), he appears - or can appear - in most of them, excluding missions 3, 4 and 11. However, his model was used as the deceased cop at the intro for Mission 11: Boys In Blue, so he sort of appears in it. Moreover, cops with his model also appear in the first cutscene for Mission 16: Home Run. Nevertheless, this makes him the most recurring cop in the game. Quotes * "Squad, advance!" - LET'S GO * "Protect your leader!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Beat 'em down!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Squad! Hold!" - HOLD UP * "Pretty slow night tonight... Yep, not much goin' on." - Roaming the streets * "Got nowhere to run to, baby. Got nowhere to hide..." - Roaming the streets, singing quietly * "Don't push your luck, chump." - When passing a Warrior * "Ya walk in a fine line, punk." - When passing a Warrior * "I got my eye on you." - When passing a Warrior * "Don't go gettin' in any trouble, kid." - When passing a Warrior * "Don't move, dirt bag!" - Spotting a gang member * "Hold it right there!" - Spotting a gang member * "You, freeze!" - Spotting a gang member * "I'm takin' you in!" - Spotting a gang member * "You! Freeze! Stop runnin' away!" - Chasing a gang member * "Officer in pursuit of suspect, may require backup!" - Chasing a gang member * "I'm gonna catch ya, then you'll be sorry!" - Chasing a gang member * "Get back here, punk!" - Chasing a gang member * "I'm tailing the perp! He ain't slippin' away from me!" - Chasing a gang member * "You're resisting arrest!" - Chasing a gang member * "Looks like you wanna go to jail!" - Chasing a gang member * "Stop! Police!" - Chasing a gang member * "You're in trouble when I catch ya!" - Chasing a gang member * "You're going to the slammer, punk!" - Chasing a gang member * "I know you're out there..." - Searching for a hiding gang member * "I'm gonna find ya. And when I do? It's lights out." - Searching for a hiding gang member * "C'mon out, I SWEAR I'll go easy on ya." - Searching for a hiding gang member * "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, kid - show yourself." - Searching for a hiding gang member * "Aw, Christ, I lost 'em! I'm never gonna hear the end o' this!" - Having lost his culprit * "Damn street trash got away again..." - Having lost his culprit * "NYPD unit, suspect fled on foot... I lost him." - Reporting his failure * "It's all over!" - 'Cuffing/pinning a gang member * "You're comin' with me!" - 'Cuffing/pinning a gang member * "You're goin' to jail, punk!" - 'Cuffing/pinning a gang member * "I'm takin' you downtown!" - 'Cuffing/pinning a gang member * "NYPD unit? Officer on site, responding to 10-11." - Investigating a B&E * "You might get a medal of honour if ya get me outta here! Or a hero's welcome. C'mon, just get me outta this, man; I'm in pain." - When handcuffed * "Ah! Cease and desist! Oh, God, cease and desist!" - Attacked while handcuffed Trivia * He has the same head model as Gavin and Pucci. * His model was used as the cop who was murdered by Luther, and for the cop who had Fox killed. * Matt McCarthy has voiced in numerous Rockstar games; including Manhunt 2, GTA 4, GTA TLaD, Red Dead Redemption and GTA 5. Category:Characters Category:Cops